


Gaiety

by DreadfulKiller



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulKiller/pseuds/DreadfulKiller
Summary: indigo and pi hook up.





	1. Something Weird

Indigo's heart raced as Pi suggestively put a hand on his thigh. He imagined Pi doing unspeakable dirty acts to him, each one turning him on and making his heart pump faster. Just as he thought he'd have a heart attack, Pi asked;  
“Wanna try something weird?”  
Indigo looked at the smaller male with a slight blush.  
“Th-Thure?” He replied.  
Without warning, Pi kissed him. After a few seconds of uncertainty, he licked Indigo's lips as though he were asking permission to enter. The color kid opened his mouth, and Pi's tongue slipped inside.  
Pi placed a hand on the side of Indigo's neck and angled his head in a way that was more comfortable for the both of them before breaking the kiss for much needed air.  
Pi pushed his yellow glasses up the bridge of his nose before meeting Indigo's eyes. They looked at each other, blushing profusely, before going right back into it. Indigo put his hand on Pi's back, the other on the back of his head, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.  
They kept at it for at least half an hour before stopping.  
They broke apart, panting and blushing.  
“W-Well... that wath...” Indigo started.  
“... Weird.” Pi finished.  
They stood in each other's arms for a second.  
“W-Well, I should get back to work. I probably have a ton of missed calls. The prez is gonna kill me.”  
Indigo nervously laughed.  
“Thame, bro.”


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indigo makes a deal with pi about... certain things.

It'd been a few days since their 'something weird' happened when Pi saw Indigo again.  
The color kid sauntered over to him as he finished typing up some paperwork.  
“Heeeyyy, Pi.” He said, putting his palms on the wooden desk and smiling.  
Pi looked up and blushed immediately.  
“H-Hi, Indigo.” He replied. “What're you doing here?”  
Indigo smirked.  
“Well, I wath wondering if you'd wanna take 'thomething weird' further, if ya' catch my drift.” He said.  
Pi went red as a tomato.  
“Uhm. If you're okay with it, then I guess--” He started.  
“Wanna do it right now?”  
Pi stopped.  
He looked at all his work.  
“I-I get off in half an hour.”  
Indigo grinned.  
“I was hoping I could get you off.”  
Pi smirked.  
“Fine, but you're sub.”  
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's getting steamy, y'all.


	3. First Timers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indigo and pi get freaky in the sheets.

Pi drew circles around Indigo's nipple. He started kissing down his chest, onto his stomach, down his happy trail, and finally reaching his semi-hard cock. Pi gave it a quick kiss.  
He kicked his legs back and forth, both of them still fully clothed. He teasingly put a hand on Indigo's cock.  
Pleasure exploded in his almond-shaped eyes for a brief second.  
“Oh? You like that? The feeling of my hand on your cutie little cock?” Pi asked.  
Indigo paused before nodding. Pi grinned and wrapped his hand around it fully, earning him a moan. He ran a finger over Indigo's sensitive tip. His cock twitched in response.  
“Why don't we skip the all the fluff and get to the part where I'm inside you?” Pi asked, teasingly rubbing his thighs.  
Indigo squirmed under him.  
Before he could answer, Pi cut him off by putting his lips on his and kissing him. Hard. The two moaned into it. Indigo placed his hands onto Pi's hips before grinding his cock into his.  
Pi broke the kiss, looking down at Indigo with pure lust. He spread his legs a tad more, glancing down at their entrance. Pi entered him at full force, making him scream in pleasure.  
“Heh heh, you like that, don't you Indi?” Pi questioned.  
Indigo nodded, panting in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Pi nuzzled his head onto Indigo's shoulder and shushed him.  
“You ready?”  
“Bring it.”  
Pi pulled out before reentering. He did it again, and again, and again. He kept going faster with each thrust, making Indigo moan with every one for at least half an hour.  
“You feel s-so tight...” Pi purred into Indigo's ear.  
“I'm gonna c-cum...!” Indigo nearly yelled.  
He tensed up before releasing a deep indigo cum onto Pi's chest. Pi smirked as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, cumming inside his partner.  
He pulled out a few seconds after coming down from his orgasmic high.  
“Was it good for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Regret So Many Things.

**Author's Note:**

> first work, whooooo.


End file.
